Stricken
by JediMindaugas
Summary: There are only a few absolute truths. Him and volleyball was one of them. That is, until they struck...


**Description:** _There are only a few absolute truths. Him and volleyball was one of them. That is, until they struck..._

This fic got the Death-Scimitar seal of approval.

 **Ownership:**

None found. I do NOT own Haikyuu!

 **Note:**

Yes, this is a slight KageHina, but it might as well have been done with any Kageyama pairing. It's just that this couple is the most plausible (besides an M rated story about Kageyama and a volleyball).

Again, for those whose teeth have all rot from the fluff, there is going to be only a slight injection of sweetness. The story is just a short and very very silly one-shot for laughs that I had in mind. I really wish I had the writing skills to fully realize it, but oh well, it should be bearable. Have fun, I hope you snicker.

* * *

Some words can have the effect of thunder.

And just like one, when they strike, the words mute all other sounds. In the following moment, one could hear every shoe squeak, every trickle of sweat, and even the faintest of beats in the young men's chests. Yet, in here, even the hearts seemed to be frozen. Silence pervaded the gym of the Karasuno High School.

And then…

THUD!

The ball hit the face of the tallest member of Karasuno volleyball club. The blow sent Tsukishima staggering back, hands halfway raised in preparation for the block, his expression stuck between his trademark snarl and the pain from getting hit full force by the team's ace.

FA-THUD!

The ace failed the landing after incorrectly hitting the toss and crashed to the floor with enough force to shake the building. If one was to look at his face now, yet another rumour would be spread about the glass heart giant of the team. This time it would be about Asahi being an oni - wide, pupil-less eyes, dead white skin, mouth impossibly agape.

At the same time, Sugawara, the grey haired setter who tossed the ball in the first place, displayed only serenity, as always. This was clearly his default setting, as behind those closed eyelids, there were clear 404 errors popping up.

Yamaguchi, who was standing right beside the setter, did not seem to fare much better. His empty eyes were pointing to the other side of the court, as if The One Truth that held his worldview had suddenly cracked.

CLASH! CRASH!

Tsukishima collided with Daichi, who was standing behind in preparation for catching the stray balls. The captain did not show any signs of registering either the collision or the fall. He was so stiff and rigid that the middle blocker might as well have toppled a statue.

"EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK...!" a high pitch squeal cracked half the windows and continued to rise in intensity until it went far over the human hearing range.

"Yachi, what the heck?" cried out Karasuno's Guardian Deity, the only one who has managed to miss the strike. Nishinoya was getting distressed over the assistant manager of the club, who was about to explode in pure delight. She looked like a five year old that had the biggest dream of having a pony, but got completely overloaded by getting five of them instead. The poor libero felt completely lost, not even noticing who had just entered the gym.

"Ok team, today we are going...to..." coach Ukai's voice was cut short as he observed the sight before him. Most members of the team, even those standing on the sidelines, were completely frozen in shock and/or had the expressions that would have scared off half of their competition. Scratching his head in utter confusion, he could come up with only one conclusion: whatever happened here, it was bound to involve the famous duo and their loud and abrasive senpai in one way or another.

The coach's assertion would, of course, be correct. After all, the trio was situated at the center of the strike zone. As a result Tanaka's shirt had somehow been blown off and he was left standing with the most bewildered expression imaginable - a playful smirk on his lips with eyes blown out of their sockets. His fingers were still pointed at his two kouhais, one of which was getting redder by the second, and the other one was standing impassive as if he had not just shattered everyone's minds.

To Tanaka's defense, he did not mean to cause the incident. The wing spiker's playful teasing has long before become a daily routine. Everyone knew the two first years were an item now, and it was generally well received, but it did not mean the others couldn't have some fun with it.

Oh, if only they had known.

The question was innocent enough though: "What would you do if Hinata got sick and couldn't come to practice anymore?"

"Go to his house and take care of him, of course," said Kageyama.

This alone was pretty unexpected, but it couldn't even come close to comparing with what followed next. Heck, even Kageyama getting on his knees and popping a question wouldn't have had such an effect. Truth be told, the extremely talented setter was not very good at expressing his... positive feelings. Over time, he did warm up to his team and his rivalry with the decoy has grown into a full fledged relationship, so him saying things like "I love you" was still rare, but did not faze the others anymore. The team was ready for a lot, but when the blushing Hinata asked why would Kageyama trade practice just to take care for him, the answer was just... too much…

"Because, dumbass", he huffed, turning to Hinata, " I love you more than I love volleyball!"

* * *

Of course it is an AU, no way could anything replace volleyball. The idea was taken mostly from the second strip of the Haikyu Doujinshi, called Kagehina drops and I would highly recommend reading that.

 **! WARNING!** Read that manga at your own risk. Cuteness can be lethal! **!**


End file.
